1) Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for depositing a material of a target onto a surface of a sample, which method comprises the steps of:                irradiating a surface of the target with a laser or electron beam to generate a plume of target material particles;        positioning the sample near the plume, such that the target material particles are deposited onto the surface of the sample.        
2) Description of the Related Art
Depositing a material of a target onto a surface of a sample can be done with so-called pulsed laser deposition (PLD) This PLD technique enables one to coat objects with a material of choice of a very high quality and in a very thin layer. This pulsed laser deposition technique is often used in research environments.
However, it is desired to be able to have the advantages of the PLD technique in the industry. The difficulty is however that the PLD technique is only suited for small scale applications. With the current technology typically a surface of about 10 mm by 10 mm is covered in a homogeneously layer. This area is limited by the plasma plume created during the PLD technique. This plume is only uniform in a small area of typically 10 mm by 10 mm.